Réponses
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Un sourire, un éclat de rire, un accord tacite... Voici toutes les choses qui font les petites victoires. Parfois, c'est tout ce qu'ils ont. Kanda, Lenalee, Miranda, Lavi, Allen. Traduction.


**Réponses**

Me revoilà encore avec une traduction. Ce sera la première de la série des quatre que je publierai (si tout va bien).

Pour celle-ci, j'ai galéré bien comme il faut, pour plusieurs raisons : un, l'univers décrit par l'auteur est fondamentalement onirique et elle utilisait beaucoup d'images que je ne comprenais pas forcément, donc ne vous étonnez pas si c'est très flou parfois, vu que moi-même j'étais complètement dans le brouillard. Deux, la fic originale est plus ou moins bourrée de fautes d'orthographe, de tournure et parfois l'auteur s'était carrément planté de mot donc pour moi, c'était assez coton. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour réparer toutes les erreurs mais c'est susceptible d'avoir entraîné une mauvaise traduction pour certains passages. Je m'en excuse d'avance. De même, certains éléments sont incompatibles avec le canon mais ça, je n'y pouvais rien.

Pourtant, malgré (ou peut-être grâce à, je ne sais pas) tous ces petits défauts, je suis tombée complètement sous le charme de cet OS, qui m'a transportée par sa simplicité. J'espère avoir réussi à recréer l'ambiance et que vous l'apprécierez.

A/N : Une histoire un peu UA. Ceci est un drabble sans intérêt (sans scénario). A part pour la dernière ligne qui, quand je l'ai écrite, m'a fait penser _Hé, peut-être qu'il y a un but là, quelque part. _Mais vous devrez probablement chercher un peu pour trouver ce but. Désolée pour ça.

Titre original : Answers, de AGENT Kuma-chan

Bonne lecture !

**oOo**

« Qui es-tu? »

Lavi regarde celui qui vient de parler et ne sait pas s'il doit lui répondre ou pas. Est-ce qu'il en a vraiment besoin, compte tenu de qui demande?

(Veut-il vraiment savoir, se rappeler qui c'est? )

« Qui es-tu? » De l'insistance, cette fois, un besoin urgent.

« Je suis… » Sa voix est sèche et cassée, comme ces parchemins sur lesquels Bookman aime écrire. Il avale, s'étouffe comme si sa gorge était remplie de sable et continue : « Je suis Lavi. »

« … » Son interlocuteur le regarde fixement, leurs deux yeux verts se rencontrent sous leurs tignasses rousses étincelant de mille feux. Même cette incarnation avait le cache-œil, songe Lavi avant de baisser le sien vers le sol.

Un lac. Il entoure ses pieds et s'étend à l'infini, brillant au milieu des formes noires. Un millier de cercueil reposent autour de lui, certains d'entre eux fermés. Les autres s'ouvrent, l'invitant à l'intérieur (viens, dors, repose-toi, n'y retourne jamais).

Ils invitent les versions futures dans leurs profondeurs.

Un flot de phrases injurieuses et de mots encore pires inonde son esprit. Il choisit le moins grossier « Quoi? »

*

Kanda est son premier souvenir. Ou, au moins, le seul qu'elle compte vraiment.

(Les autres refusent d'être balayés vers le fond, leurs brides se fondant dans sa peau, leur entraînement forçant ses limites)

La première chose qu'elle voit est un reflet flou d'argent et de noir et les ténèbres qui irradient à travers sa chair et ses os. Cette vision la calme trois jours durant.

« Son nom est Kanda, » lui dit une infirmière quand il passe devant sa porte. « C'est un exorciste, comme toi. »

Quelque chose change après ça. Peut-être qu'ils se rendent compte qu'elle s'intéresse enfin à quelqu'un, peut-être qu'ils y voient un moyen de la contrôler. En tous cas, il vient la voir de temps en temps. Les check-up obligatoires le forcent à passer le pas de sa porte. Il lui lance un regard froid avant de retirer sa chemise et d'attendre les instructions, histoire d'en finir au plus vite.

Elle aimerait avoir assez de volonté pour dire quelque chose mais il y a cette peur qui vient à sa rencontre la nuit et l'arrête bien davantage que ses cordes brisées ne le font.

Ils ne sont pas amis, même pas des connaissances. Elle suit les mouvements de ses manteaux élégants et écoute sa voix désagréable. Il lui offre un signe de tête silencieux s'il la trouve éveillée dans la chambre.

Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais pour une fille suicidaire, c'est plus précieux que tout l'or du monde.

*

Allen rêve de touches de piano et de notes de musique, d'un sourire torve et de dents d'éléphant. Il y a plusieurs personnes qui l'encouragent. Ils ont tous la peau sombre, avec ses yeux noirs, très noirs, et des cheveux noirs, très noirs.

Ils lui sourient, choses difformes qui font crier les enfants et saigner les amants. _Nous attendons_, murmurent-ils, dans un son déplaisant qui sort de leurs lèvres gercées. _Nous attendons_.

Pas moi, essaie-t-il de dire. Pas moi. Quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas moi.

_Oh, mais nous adorons t'entendre jouer. Nous adorons te voir danser. Ne nous joueras-tu pas une chanson?_

Non. Non. Non. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne vous connais pas. Allez-vous-en. ALLEZ-VOUS-EN !

_C'est blessant. Nous te connaissons. Tu nous connais. Viens, prends nos mains_.

Il ne veut pas, il n'obéit jamais mais dans ces rêves des doigts squelettiques tendent leurs chairs putréfiées pour l'attraper.

*

Miranda s'accroupit et se recroqueville. C'est une drôle d'allure que la sienne, qu'elle rentre à la maison ou qu'elle la quitte. Maintenant, c'est encore plus embarrassant, avec cette petite horloge qui suit chacun de ses pas.

Pendant un instant, un sourire illumine son visage. Regardant derrière elle, elle voit le chêne ancien, entend le gong de métal.

« Nous serons de bonnes amies, toi et moi, » lui chuchote-t-elle, ses doigts caressant la vitrine de verre. « De très bonnes amies. »

Meilleures amies, en fait.

Elle aimerait que l'horloge puisse lui répondre, puisse lui dire _Merci _et _J'ai besoin de toi_. A la place, elle sonne encore et elle prend ça comme un signe d'agrément.

*

Les fleurs ont poussé. Se multipliant comme des lapins, elles se posent sur toutes les surfaces disponibles. Elles sont toutes de la même couleur et il ne voit qu'un champ de blanc.

C'est loin d'être aussi doux et plaisant que la neige.

Ses pieds marchent sur elles, de petits pétales volant vers le ciel à chacun de ses pas avant d'atterrir et de donner de nouveaux bourgeons. Ces fleurs ne sont pas aussi délicates qu'elles sont sensées l'être. C'est une peste, un parasite, un problème.

Kanda grimace.

*

Le second souvenir de Lenalee, c'est Lavi, un garçon qui est allé au-delà des étoiles. Son maillet le transporte de lieu en lieu et il lui demande toujours de venir avec lui.

Elle ne peut pas : la table est son seul lit et la chambre, sa seule maison. Ils ne le permettraient pas et elle n'est pas capable de s'enfuir.

Alors il lui raconte des histoires à propos des endroits où il est allé, des gens qu'il a vus. C'est un nouveau monde chaque jour et quand Kanda n'est pas là, il lui propose un petit voyage.

Quand elle découvre que son Innocence lui permet de voler, elle rêve de voler à ses côtés, de dépasser le garçon de feu et de voir ces lieux par elle-même.

*

Allen se balance d'avant en arrière, d'avant en arrière et finalement parvient à se calmer assez longtemps pour s'asseoir. Ses doigts tapotent le lit et ses pieds s'agitent en rythme sur une chanson qu'il ne connaît pas.

(Mais il la connaît.)

Avec un soupir, il se laisse retomber sur les oreillers moelleux et attend que la nouvelle épreuve commence. Jusque là, il n'est pas sûr de savoir comment il a fait. Parfois, il doit faire une pause et se demander ce que c'est au juste, ce qu'il fait.

Les souvenirs reviennent de plus en plus vite. Un train d'enfer illuminant le passé. Toutes les fenêtres ne sont pas encore allumées, toutes ne sont pas encore compréhensibles.

La plupart du temps, il ne les reconnaît même pas.

Parfois, Allen voit un piano et des doigts fantomatiques courant sur les touches. D'autres fois, il taquine quelqu'un, il parle à quelqu'un, se confie à quelqu'un. Ce sont tous des étrangers, des gens qu'il ne devrait pas connaître.

Tous proclament qu'il est à eux et eux à lui.

Allen marche jusqu'au piano dans le coin et pour la première fois, joue quelque chose.

Il sourit quand il réalise qu'il déteste ce son.

*

Le lac semble plus grand cette fois mais ce n'est pas possible. Il n'a pas encore changé, et, si ça avait été le cas, il ne se rappellerait pas l'avoir regardé auparavant.

Il ne reçoit de réponse pour aucune de ses questions. Les cercueils demeurent complètement fermés, leurs occupants dans un état d'hibernation permanent et il se sent presque attiré vers le fond.

(Il ne peut pas, il ne le fera pas - il a encore des histoires à lui raconter et d'autres à inventer)

Ses doigts plongent dans l'eau, il regarde les ondulations se former et s'éloigner. « Pourquoi suis-je ici? »

« … » Son compagnon silencieux ne répond pas. Peut-être son âme est-elle déjà endormie alors que son corps continue d'observer.

Peut-être que ce sera le boulot de Lavi quand il sera envoyé ici de façon permanente.

Il regarde les cercueils disparaître dans le lac et, pendant un moment, réfléchit à leurs vies. Ils auraient pu aimer, auraient pu pleurer, auraient pu avoir une courte vie d'histoires à raconter. Peut-être que Bookman a un millier de ces cercueils dans son esprit, peut-être qu'il change moins alors qu'il avance en âge et qu'il a oublié ce que sont ces émotions.

Lavi s'arrête sur cette pensée. Un jour, il ne se souviendra plus de ce que sont les sentiments, un jour il ne se souviendra plus du plaisir de rire et de faire des blagues.

Puis il rit de cette pensée. Bien avant que cela n'arrive, « Lavi » dormira dans un de ces cercueils pendant que le prochain type reprendra le flambeau.

(Il imagine déjà comment lui raconter ça - _Il était une fois un roi, tu sais, des cercueils…_ )

*

Kanda a presque oublié les tests, les voix de l'autre côté et la mort de ce garçon. Pas complètement, il ne peut pas vu que tout le monde se tue à le lui rappeler avec leurs parodies ridicules de sympathie et de remord.

Il n'a pas besoin de ça. Ce garçon est parti, mort pour lui et pour le monde tout comme les choses qui vont avec.

Il n'y a rien d'autre qui doit être fait, rien d'autre à dire.

*

Miranda frotte l'horloge encore une fois, finissant le polissage. Elle brille, avec ce verre parfaitement propre et son bois d'une teinte à présent plus claire.

« Je pense que tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux maintenant. Une nouvelle maison, un nouvel habit, les choses ont l'air d'aller déjà mieux pour toi. »

Elle ignore les pierres qui tapent contre sa fenêtre, les huées et les moqueries qui parviennent à ses oreilles. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, vociférant et hurlant, et un autre chante une chanson à propos de Miranda et de sa malchance.

A la place, elle écoute le tic-tac de l'horloge comme si c'était les battements de son propre cœur.

*

« Bon…bonjour, » l'accueille une petite voix alors qu'il foule le pas de la porte une fois de plus.

C'est la fille. Elle est toujours attachée mais cette fois dans une position assise. Elle baisse les yeux et tremble légèrement en attendant sa réponse.

« Salut, » Après ça, il enlève son tee-shirt pour que l'infirmière puisse commencer à l'examiner.

Elle prend son temps pour répondre et il réalise qu'elle savoure cet instant autant qu'elle le peut. Ils essaient tous de susciter l'intérêt de la fille -Lenalee, s'il se souvient bien- pour l'exorcisme et pour la vie. « Dépêche-toi. »

«…» Lenalee tente une nouvelle fois de parler, s'arrêtant d'elle-même avant d'essayer de nouveau. « Je…Je m'appelle…Lena…lee. »

L'infirmière appuie un peu plus fort avec le stéthoscope qu'elle n'aurait dû et il reçoit le message. « Kanda. » Une autre pression. « Kanda Yuu. »

Elle lui sourit, une couleur saine sur ses joues habituellement pâles, rougies par la joie. L'allégresse. La fierté.

Toutes ces choses qui viennent habituellement avec les petites victoires.

**oOo**

Voilà. Comme je le disais, c'est un peu confus mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je transmettrai ^_^

A pluche. Signé : ToC, qui croule tellement sous les projets en ce moment qu'elle n'a plus le temps de penser.


End file.
